


Missouri

by soundingsea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she saw the picture, Missouri knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missouri

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "In the Beginning", (4x03).

When she saw the picture, Missouri knew.

Took her back to Lawrence High, where she read emotions bleeding off the students and helped them find their paths. Mary Campbell's thoughts ran muddy and deep, with eddies and riptides Missouri'd never seen in a teenaged girl.

College and graduation requirements turned to night terrors and those claw marks on Mary's arm, and Missouri followed Mary out of that guidance office. She'd seen a powerful darkness and knew where she was needed.

Fine couple of boys Mary'd had. Dean so somber, holding onto baby Sam like nothing ever gonna tear them apart.


End file.
